Tell the Family
by Bionic Egypt
Summary: Chase and Spike have to come clean about their relationship to the family. Oh joy. Sequel to Movie Night.


**I have come to a revelation: I don't mind writing Spase. I actually enjoy it! Strange huh? Yeah, I thought so! (Go ahead Andi, bask in your success.) I've discovered three good things about it: 1) You guys seem to like reading these oneshots, 2) I've got several ideas for these oneshots, and 3) They make a great way to bribe my friend into reading a story or watching a movie I know she doesn't want to watch but I want her to read/watch anyway. I also may have borrowed a line from the Clockwork Angel by Cassandra Clare. Tell me what it was and I'll write a oneshot for **_**you!**_** So enjoy **_**Tell the Family!**_

* * *

Tell the Family

"So when are you going to tell them?" a man in his thirties asked the two standing in front of him.

"I have no idea," the older boy said.

"Do we have to?" the younger one complained.

Donald Davenport sighed at his two twin boys. It had been about a week since he figured out the two were dating, but he still couldn't get them to tell anyone. It was about time they admitted their relationship to the rest of the family. He would've told them, but he was afraid that Spike would get mad and glitch out, therefore hurting the billionaire scientist.

"Chase, try to reason with your brother; I give up," Davenport decided. Without giving the bionic genius a chance to argue, he quickly left the lab.

Chase turned to Spike, pondering a few different ways to go about convincing him it was a good idea to tell the rest of their family about their relationship. He could always go with the whole 'they deserve to know' argument, but Spike would just wave it off. Chase could try threatening him, but Spike could beat him up too easily, so that was out. Finally he just decided to wing it. Spike wouldn't listen anyway.

"Mr. Davenport is right," Chase tried. "We do need to tell the rest of the family about us."

"Mr. D would think he was right if he said the sky was purple and made of hedgehogs," Spike countered. "Besides, why do they need to know about our love lives?"

"Think about it: if Bree was dating Adam, would you want to know?" Chase asked.

Spike thought about it. His immediate reaction was no, he wouldn't care, but then he thought about it. If he thought they were having a secret relationship behind his back, he would want to know about it. Spike hated people keeping secrets from him. Maybe they should be told.

"You win," Spike allowed. "But only if you're the one who tells them. I want no part in it."

"Deal," Chase agreed without thinking it through. At least Spike was willing to tell Tasha, Bree, Adam, and Leo, plus maybe Eddy. Then again, Eddy probably knew, and it wasn't like the emoticon really cared anyway.

The two discussed it for a bit and decided they'd tell the rest of the family on the weekend, when everyone was sure to be free. Well, they thought that everyone's schedule was free anyway. Chase and Spike didn't count on how hard it would be to pin four people down for an afternoon, but they were going to find out.

* * *

"Hey Tasha, Spike and I were thinking about having a family thing this weekend," Chase explained to his step mother. "Would you be able to come?"

Tasha smiled apologetically at him. "I'm sorry Chase. I have a really huge story I'm going to be covering this weekend and I'm not sure when I'll be home. But if I'm here in time, we can still do whatever, alright?"

"Alright," Chase agreed. So that was a maybe from Tasha.

* * *

Next was Adam. Chase fully expected his older brother not to have plans. Unfortunately, he was wrong.

"Hey Adam, Spike and I are setting up a family thing this weekend," Chase began. "Any chance you can be there?"

"Can't," Adam said. "I've got a thing planned."

"What thing?" Chase asked, suspicious of his brother's plans. Adam didn't really have any friends besides his siblings and Leo, so it couldn't be going out with friends.

"I've got a human bulls-eye bounce tournament planned with Leo," Adam explained. "I can't do a family thing."

"Yes you can," Chase sighed. "Just postpone your human bulls-eye bounce thing for a few hours, alright?"

"Alright," Adam agreed with a grin. "I'll think about it."

Tasha and Adam were both a maybe. Now Chase had to ask Bree.

* * *

"Bree!" Chase called out to his sister as she ran by him.

"What?" she hissed.

"Can you come to a family thing Spike and I are setting up this weekend?" he asked.

Bree laughed. "Are you serious? Since when do you and Spike do anything for the family?"

"Since now," Chase retorted.

"Well, Catlin wanted me to go shopping with her this weekend," Bree said.

"You can reschedule," Chase offered. "This is important."

Bree grinned. She could get something out of this. "I'll come to your stupid family thing if you'll do one thing for me," she bribed.

"What?"

"Do my homework for the next three weeks and I'll go to the stupid family thing," she offered.

Chase thought about it. Bree really needed to be there, but he didn't want to let her get away with not doing her homework. Not everyone was as smart as he was. Finally he caved.

"Alright, deal," he agreed.

That was easy, right?

* * *

Later that afternoon the entire Davenport family was gathered in the living room. Spike and Chase had yet to walk in, and they had yet to discuss what they were going to tell their family. What if they weren't accepted? Yeah, Mr. Davenport seemed to be okay with it, but what about the rest of them? It wasn't exactly natural.

Chase took a deep breath and grabbed Spike's hand. Spike smiled at his slightly older brother as they strode into the room. The four people who had no idea about Spike and Chase were a bit shocked to see them holding hands. A small smile crept onto Tasha's face.

"Oh, I knew that you two were together!" she grinned.

Adam, Bree, and Leo sort of freaked out about her outburst.

"They're what?" Leo questioned.

"Say what now?!" Bree gasped.

"Wait, who's together?" Adam asked stupidly.

Chase sighed. Did Adam really have to be that stupid? It was obvious that Tasha was talking about them.

"Adam, maybe I should explain this slowly," Chase offered. "Spike. And. I. Are. Dating. Understand?"

Adam nodded. "So you're like, kissy-kissy and stuff?"

The twins flushed a bright red, giving everyone all the answer they needed. Adam laughed, Bree rolled her eyes, Leo looked a bit revolted, and Tasha was just grinning at her boys.

"Well, I support you 100%," she assured them.

"And the rest of you?" Chase asked. "Do you hate us?"

Adam shook his head. "Nah, I can't hate you two; you're my brothers. Besides, as long as you don't like me like that, we're good."

Chase and Spike shook their heads. Hells to the fuck no, thank you very much. They did _not_ like Adam like that, no way in all of Hades.

"Well, I don't hate you either," Bree cut in. "I mean, as long as you don't make out around me I'm fine with it. Just don't ever kiss when I'm around. Like _ever_."

"Deal," the twins said in unison.

"I'm torn," Leo admitted. "I don't hate you for liking each other, but . . . it's awkward. My twin bros are dating. Dude, no identical twin guys date. Not many people would accept that."

The boys felt their hearts sink. Leo was basically telling them that their relationship was wrong and unacceptable. The young teen noticed the identical downcast looks on their faces and backtracked quickly.

"Not that I'm saying I don't fully accept how you feel," he said "because I do. You're family to me; I'm not letting your dating status get in the way of that."

The whole family sighed in relief. Leo wasn't going to be prejudiced about the whole thing. After a quick conversation about the dos and don'ts of dating –mostly just warnings against making out in front of family and some things that the boys wished their parental figures had left unmentioned –Davenport handed the boys some money to go out on a date.

"Consider it a we're-happy-for-you gift," he suggested. "Have fun."

"We will," the boys agreed, heading out the door.

"Thanks Mr. D," Spike called as he pushed his brother out the door.

Once the twins were gone, Tasha turned to Davenport.

"I believe you owe me twenty bucks," she reminded him with a smirk.

"I'd hoped you'd forgotten about that," he admitted sheepishly, handing her the bill.

Everyone knew about the boys now, and they would no longer have to sneak around to go out. And that made their lives just a little bit brighter.

* * *

**The most funny thing happened while I was finishing this: I saw a commercial for a Chase-A-Thon, and it had several clips of Spike! Chase! Spike! Spase! OMA! Heehee! Thanks for reading!**

**~C**


End file.
